nightlancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Peace Bureau
The Peace Bureau is the overarching public justice department encompassing everything including all branches of Peace Officers, Investigators and the Public Justice department. It covers all areas of law and government enforcement. Inner city Peace Bureau Community Peace Officer These are primarily non-combatant Peace Officers, they patrol the inner city and keep the peace by mediating conflicts and reminding everyone that they should be peaceful all the time or they'll have to call in Applied Peace Officers or Community Support Agents. Lightly armoured and equipped with only non-lethal weapons, they're only a threat to defenseless civilians. Community Support Agents Community Support Agents apply therapeutic processes and medication to citizens who cause disturbance or unrest in the inner city. They "correct" inappropriate behaviour such as people who are rude, hostile, disrespectful, skeptical of "Trusted" sources, or unhappy. Counselling sessions are nominally optional, but citizens who miss their counselling will be flagged as particularly in danger of unacceptable behaviour and "for their own good" will become under close observation by the Community Peace Officers. Slums Peace Bureau Patrol Peace Officer The Community Peace Officer counterpart in the slums of Birmingham. Beset on all sides by street gangs, Shockpacks, organised crime and worse the PPOs are heavily armoured and respectably armed. They typically avoid trouble simply because they're not equipped to deal with the worst of the slums, only getting involved when the threat is minimal or someone is paying them a bonus. Applied Peace Officers On 24 hour standby, these Peace Officers are on hold ready to move in both the inner city and the slums as needed in order to make everyone peaceful by whatever means necessary. In the inner city they will typically be non-lethally armed with only shock batons and shotguns loaded with shock rounds and will typically arrest and send any perpetrators to counselling. In the slums they will be ready for anything, with a range of deadly weapons to deal with the worst the city can throw at them - and even then they will normally only intervene if someone is offering a big bonus or if other Peace Officers are in danger. Special Peace Officers The Special Peace Officers are the only Peace Officers that would dare face the worst of the slums. Almost universally in a state of Techshock themselves, the SPOs are all extensively upgraded with cybernetic limbs, body plating and other implants. They are only ever called in when a situation is out of control and everything in the vicinity needs to be put down, hard. Their deployment in the inner city is limited to occasions when all witnesses are under control. Public Justice Officers The Public Justice department is a covert department, trained and equipped to handle any problems that can't be dealt with by brute force. They are broadly given free reign to enact justice as they see fit, cutting through any possible bureaucracy in order to solve matters of Public Justice quickly and efficiently. With such powers at their disposal, only the most incorruptible and disciplined could do their job without exploiting the situation to their advantage. Unfortunately, the leverage and pull required to get into the Public Justice department makes joining typically require extensive corruption. Category:Official Category:Peace Bureau Category:Government Category:Factions